


Babylon

by songofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt from tumblr; six and peri get lost in a garden, and have a grand old time getting lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babylon

“Admit, we’re lost Doc.” Peri gave a heavy sigh, hands on her hips as she looked around the garden that they had managed to get themselves lost in. They had been walking out in the sun for hours and Peri was getting rather tired of walking round and round with no idea of where their destination was. She stopped in her tracks to take a breath.

“Lost? _Lost_? There’s no such thing as lost! We merely haven’t arrived yet.” The Doctor corrected her, giving her a pointed look as he stopped in his tracks. He was slightly ahead of her and as he turned round, his coat was swishing to the side, causing a dramatic effect of colours in the sun. 

“Then where is our ideal destination? We don’t even know where we are!”

“You may not know, but _I_ certainly do.” He replied, looking quite smug with himself. “My dear girl, are in the Ancient Gardens of Babylon.”

Normally, Peri would be quite excited at the prospects of exploring the lost and ancient worlds of babylon in her early days of travelling with the Doctor but Peri was getting rather tired and feeling the heat of the sun on the back of her neck wasn’t helping much either. “Frankly Doc, I’m getting rather tired.” She admitted and she sat down on a pile of leaves in the middle of the clearing, refusing to get up. “We’ve been walking here for hours and we haven’t even come across a sign of life. I thought this was meant to be a relaxing holiday.”

The Doctor pointed a finger at her. “It’s a good thing I’m a tolerant man because sometimes you push me too far!”

Peri couldn’t help but give a little laugh. She knew what the Doctor was like, both in his fifth and sixth incarnation and even though they change appearance and personality, they were still both arrogant. “And you are the most intolerant man I have ever met!”

The Doctor huffed and he gave a little scowl of annoyance in her direction. “intolerant? _Me_?” He promptly walked over to her and he was about to say something but a strange, coloured butterfly flew in his face and landed on his shoulder and he stood very, very, still.

Peri peered at it, sitting up. “What a beautiful little butterfly.”

“Stay still Peri. It could be one of my arch enemies in disguise.”

“What? Disguised as a butterfly? Come of it Doctor,” The Doctor really was unstable and Peri really didn’t want to go into that whole argument all over again. They had argued about it once before and seeing this new Doctor’s temper and how easily angered he could be, Peri would rather avoid that.

She stood up slowly and she offered her index finger to the butterfly which the butterfly perched quickly perched on and it fluttered it’s wings, revealing the beautiful colours. “See?” She smiled at him. “I don’t understand how anyone would want to capture such beautiful creatures and keep them locked up.”

“The world is full of beautiful things Peri but the world is also full of evil who like to destroy such beauty.” The Doctor began, eyeing the butterfly cautiously as though it would turn around and bite him on the nose. “That’s why we must treasure each beautiful moment whilst it’s last.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re a time traveller, you live in the moment.” Peri pointed out. Technically they both were.

The Doctor looked over at her, his lips lifting up into a slight smile. “Quite true.”

The butterfly stayed on Peri’s fingers for a few more moments before with a final flutter of it’s wings, it took off into the trees, Peri and the Doctor watching it fly away before them.

She sniffed the air, turning her head to the west. “Is it me or do you smell a roast barbecue?”

The Doctor took a sniff with her. “You know Peri, I think you might be right. But it may not be the type of barbecue we’re looking for.” He had already began to walk in the direction of the smell. “Come on.”

Peri rolled her eyes and followed after him. There really was never a quiet moment with the Doctor, that Peri knew.


End file.
